elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cheats (Oblivion)
can anybody tell me what god mode does? it doesnt seem to do anything Junkbot44 14:14, 20 January 2007 (CST) :God Mode does almost exactly what it says on the tin - it makes you impervious to all attack. It isn't an offensive cheat, nor does it add or give any items/eggs etc, but it does stop you from dying lots. -}- SOTS 20:24, 20 January 2007 (GMT) Can anybody confirm the dupe bug? Isn't working on mine. --Wes R 03:50, 8 April 2006 (CDT) Nevermind, figured it out, the description on the bugs page is alot better than the one here, perhaps this should be removed from the cheats page as it is already duplicate information. --Wes R 03:55, 8 April 2006 (CDT) I agree, or maybe a reference to the bug page from here. 03:58, 8 April 2006 (CDT) How about adding a list of console commands to the page? :Have you looked at the article at all? The very first section is console commands, and it includes a link to the console commands article as well. Chirikov 17:07, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Some console commands have been missed, notably "advskill skillname howmuch" used to advance your skill level. As I understand it, it's better to use advskill rather than modpcs as the latter does not advance your "internal" level counter, which would still have to catch up to the new level before advancing naturally again (ie. you don't advance for a while with modpcs) whereas advskill advances both counters and you gain experience normally from there on. If this is confirmed then it should be added to the cheats section - useful for balancing out the kinks in re-balancing mods and vanilla Oblivion. --CptJoker 23:03, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Are these all cheats? I'm reading through the list of levelling "cheats" and most of them seem like perfectly reasonable means to level skills. For example: # Alchemy, Mercantile and Big Money: This is done simply by buying the ingridients from vendors in the major cities, making potions with these ingridients and then selling back those potions to those same vendors, often making a sizeable profit and leveling your alchemy and mercantile skill to their maximum very quickly. # Alchemy and Big Money: A less costly option involves raiding farm areas thick with ingredients, such as the Tamika and Surlie grape vineyards, or Odiil Farm, and creating basic Restore Fatigue potions. I don't see any reason that buying/stealing ingredients, turning them into potions, and selling them for profit is "cheating". This is how 95% of the retail industry works! Kutulu 13:26, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :No, some of them are not, but are considered "exploits" by people because it is too easy to make money quickly from some of them. Feel free to move them to more appropriate articles, though, such as to the alchemy article in the above case. \*\ Hellhound43 14:17, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Cleanup in progress I took a stab at cleaning up the article, and got about 1/2 through it. What's left are a bunch of miscellaneous sections, some of which are pretty involved and possibly anecdotal. Anyone who wants to jump in and organize those with me is more than welcome :) Kutulu 22:26, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Just finished the 'Free Daedric Equipment' section... was about to start on the Tainted Magic part, but then became thoroughly daunted... -}- SOTS 20:23, 31 May 2007 (GMT) ::I fixed up the Tainted Magic part. I don't know if it's what the original author intended or not, but it's definitely more "wiki-like". --MadDawg2552 (talk) 21:07, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I just looked up the "Tainted Magic" exploit and found it no longer works with the most recent patch, so I will remove it from the cheats section and put it into the bugs section, although much more condensed than it is now. --MadDawg2552 (talk) 21:23, 5 December 2008 (UTC) ::There, done. If anyone wants to expand on it in the bugs section, go ahead and knock yourself out. --MadDawg2552 (talk) 21:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) 360 version I've seen cheats and hints for the PC version, but what of the 360? I know a lot of the hints are valid but for full blown CHEATS? Are there any? EuSou 14:09, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Not to my knowledge, there aren't any actual cheats (i.e. using console commands like in the PC). Possibly glitches and exploits, but nothing else. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:36, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Damn shame, but thanks for the info. EuSou 00:38, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Raising Magicka Itself With cheats, is it possible? 72.192.62.77 19:54, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Raising "sneak" to 100 during tutorial Ok, this is a fun one. During the tutorial, there is a large cavern area with several goblins, a goblin shaman, and several rats in a pen. After killing all of the goblins, I went to the area where the shaman spawns, and searched around there for an area where I can sneak on auto-run into a corner, and still close enough to the rats to get credit for sneaking past them. This varies from time to time, the most common place I found was against a barrel. Once you find the spot, just leave it on overnight on auto-run. You'll have to come back every so often to clear the "you have just advanced to the next level of sneak" message, but it's still fairly quick. Any skills leveled during the tutorial (before you choose a class) don't count towards leveling your character or attribute increases. I don't know about you guys, but it worked pretty well for me. At least I didn't have to worry about getting my sneak skill up and micro-managing the attributes. Anyway, that's my method. If anyone wants to add it to the main page, feel free. It certainly feels like an exploit :P 01:05, 9 July 2008 (UTC) MODS can you put mods on the ps3 game of the year edition? cuz i saw heaps of cool mods on youtube and stuff but they wernt for the ps3 so somebody help me lol Lol I made 285 copies of the Document of Purile Banter, omg it took about idk how many hours to do that with only 200 scrolls then i used 5 for the remainder, and they were originally cloned scrolls from when i started the Bravil Recommendation, i used Beguile. Oh Yeah??? I made over 3000 copies of the chameleon scroll, so every time i want to copy something, i take the exact amount of scrolls i want to copy with, then the items, its normally lockpicks that i copy, but i can copy alchemy ingredients more often than lockpicks. I can also copy hundreds of g-s-g (grand soul gems), and sell them. ummm for the Beat Oblivion in Twenty Minutes is that before you rescue Martin.... or is it AFTER you rescue him from Kvatch????, can it also be done without getting everything for Paradise....Eternal Plauge a.k.a. MccrayJ2013 15:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC)